Spider-Man (franchise)
Spider-Man is a series directed by Sam Raimi, featuring the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The rights to further motion picture films based on Spider-Man were purchased in 1985 and moved through various production companies and studios, before being secured by Sony Pictures Entertainment. Sony hired Sam Raimi to direct the films. Through the series, Spider-Man developed a relationship with his high school crush Mary Jane Watson, and as Spider-Man, battled villains such as the Green Goblin , Doctor Octopus, New Goblin, Sandman, and Venom. The first two films were met with positive reviews from critics, while the third film met mixed reviews. While the films' central storylines have been concluded, the studio plans to develop more films continuing Spider-Man's adventures. Raimi's trilogy, produced on a total budget of US$597 million, grossed nearly $2.5 billion worldwide. Films Spider-Man (2002) Spider-Man follows Peter Parker, an orphaned high schooler who pines after popular girl-next-door Mary Jane Watson. While on a science class field trip, Peter is bitten by a genetically-engineered "super spider." As a result, Peter gains superhuman abilities, including increased strength, speed, and the abilities to scale walls and generate organic webbing. After his beloved Uncle Ben is murdered, a murder Peter could have easily prevented, the teenager realizes that he must use his newfound abilities to protect New York City. Meanwhile, wealthy industrialist Norman Osborn, the father of Peter's best friend Harry Osborn, subjects himself to an experimental performance-enhancing serum, which creates a psychotic and murderous split personality. Donning a military battlesuit, Norman becomes the freakish "Green Goblin", who begins to terrorize the city. Peter, as Spider-Man, now must do battle with the Goblin, all while trying to express his true feelings for Mary Jane. Spider-Man 2 (2004) Spider-Man 2 picks up two years after the events of the first film. Struggling to balance both his superhero life and private civilian life, Peter still pines after Mary Jane, who is now engaged, and Harry continues to thirst for revenge against Spider-Man. As the stress of his dual life causes Peter's superpowers to wane, the hero must contend with the presence of Doctor Octopus, a mad scientist with four mechanical tentacles fused to his spine who sets out to recreate a dangerous fusion-based experiment that could destroy half of New York City. As the villain rampages across the city, Peter must choose between living the normal life he desires or committing to his responsibility to protect New York as Spider-Man. Spider-Man 3 (2007) Spider-Man 3 picks up months after the events of the second film. The film finds Peter basking in the spotlight as Spider-Man, and finding a balance between being a superhero and being with his love, Mary Jane Watson. Harry finally decides to take his revenge by setting up Mary Jane, then becomes The New Goblin like his father the original Green Goblin, and threatens the elements of Peter's life. Eddie Brock, another photographer for the Daily Bugle, sets out on a mission to defame Spider-Man and incriminate him. Flint Marko, an escaped convict, falls into a particle accelerator and becomes a shape-shifting sand monster later known as The Sandman. He sets out to steal money for his chronically ill daughter. Peter later learns that Marko is the one that killed Uncle Ben, causing Peter's own dark intentions to grow. This vendetta is enhanced by the appearance of the mysterious black alien symbiotic substance that bonds to Peter, resulting in the formation of a new, jet-black costume. Once Peter separates himself from the alien, it finds a new host in the form of Brock, resulting in the creation of Venom. Spider-Man 4 (2011) Spider-Man 4 picks up years after the events of the third film. The film starts with Peter mourning over the death of his best friend Harry Osborn at his grave. He and Mary Jane talk at the bar she sings at, with Peter believing that he should quit being Spider-Man. However, they hear on the news that Adrian Toomes also known as Vulture, who threatens to blow up a building with people. Peter dons his Vulture's Wing and goes to stop Toomes. After defeating him and unstrapingg the crash from his chest, Spider-Man turns him in to the police. Recurring Cast Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man 2 Category:Spider-Man 3 Category:Spider-Man 4 Category:Films